Please Take Care of Him
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: She only had one request from her teammate and that's to take care of her son. She didn't tell Jiraiya the baby is her son. With one look at his blue eyes, he knows the baby is hers but none the less promise to care for him. He'll always love her-rest ins


**Arashi: I decide to do a twist for Minato's parentage meaning for Naruto's grandparents which are open. At first I thought Jiraiya might fit as Minato's father but change my mind to Dan. His mother I use Tsunade who left unexpectedly and figure this would work and of course do to her grief and drinking forgets Minato is her son. **

**Disclaimer-Don't even own Naruto since it rightfully belongs to Masashi Kishimoto which means don't make any profits for this fic at all.**

Warnings: Au and ooc

Please take care of him

Summary: She only had one request from her teammate and that's to take care of her son. She didn't tell Jiraiya the baby is her son. With one look at his blue eyes, he knows the baby is hers but none the less promise to care for him. He'll always love her and he'll be able to love the little boy.

* * *

Running quietly in the dark not wanting to be seen by anyone, a blonde hair woman with brown eyes shifts the sleeping bundle in her arms who didn't stir much to her relief.

She glance down at the baby who yawns snuggling close making tears form in her eyes as she whispers to him, "My little Minato. I'm sorry I have to do this. You deserve a better life then I can give you."

She gives a sad smile but drops it seeing the many orphanages and shakes her head knowing she couldn't drop her son off with them. How would he survive in the village with many orphans thanks to the Shinobi War? Dan would have loved their son that she has a strong feeling of. How can she raise her son when she can barely survive the grief?

She sighs trying to think who she could trust to take care of her son. Then it hit her, Jiraiya. Despite him being a pervert he is a good person that cares for those. With that in mind she dashes faster through the village searching out for the familiar chakra presence of her teammate and friend. After five minutes of searching she finds it at the old training field near the memorial stone. The thought of the stone gets her heart to ache knowing his name is there besides her little brother's. She pushes back the anger and grief to think of the small babe in her arms.

Her brown eyes searches the surrounding then glance at the sky seeing it's black and rather chilly. She pulls the blanket around the baby who continues to sleep with a contented look that warms her heart. In the distance she could see a tall muscular man with long, spiky white hair making her sigh with relief. She could see he's on the alert obviously sensing her presence.

"You need something, hime?"

Her eyes twitching the nickname her teammate bestow on her since they been kids but lets it go. She glances down when the babe whines not sure why his mother is tense catching her teammate's expression that just raises a brow. Seeing she can't just say straight out it's her son she scrambles to think of something.

"He's an orphan and his name is Minato Namikaze," She fibs using her lover's true clan name which many didn't know about while trying not to look at Jiraiya who says nothing seeing she's lying as her eyes remain on the baby who is the only proof of her and Dan's union.

The man holds out his arm to take the baby to find the little tyke opens his eyes realizing blue orbs and a scowling look which Jiraiya could have sworn is Tsunade but keeps his mouth shut on that suspicion. Is this her son? He wonders glancing at the blonde woman who shifts a bit obviously wanting to leave.

"You are leaving the village."

It's not a question but a statement which gets the blonde woman to gaze to one side which is answer enough for the man.

"What of the child?" he questions his teammate who looks at him with pleading and heartbroken eyes that pierces through his heart.

"Can you take care of him for me? His mother made me promise to find him a home but I couldn't leave him in the orphanage and I can't stay in this village." Tsuande ask quickly hoping Jiraiya won't figure out this is her son.

Jiraiya stares at the boy seeing those blue eyes continue to watch him as the scowl disappear to a look of curiosity which reminds him of the woman before him. He could see the wisp of blond hair on the boy's head this is most likely Tsunade's son but he won't push the matter seeing it's obviously hard for her to request this of him.

"I promise," He answers giving her a smile which he gets one in return and she goes over and hugs him obviously care of the baby in his arms.

"Thank you," She whispers before pulling away, her eyes dropping to the small baby who senses something is going on.

The baby starts to cry wanting his mother and not understanding why she's not coming. Who is the stranger holding him? Tsunade turns around walking way trying to fight back the tears forming in her eyes. 'I'm doing this for you Minato so you can have a life which I can't give you,' she thought sadly knowing this maybe the last time she sees her son. She begins to feel the regret of never hearing Minato's first words, smiles and all the other milestones as she walks away from the training field with a heavy heart not wanting to look back seeing the black orbs watching her which will make her changer mind of what she's doing as Jiraiya holds the baby.

Jiraiya gaze at the baby cooing at her in a soothing manner, "I got you little guy."

He didn't have to look in the distance to see a mother's heart breaking as a baby boy continues to cry out for her. 'I promise to take care of him for you, Tsunade. I will love him as my own as my heart beats for you. I'll make sure he's love,' He promises holding the baby tighter leaving the training field gazing fondly at the boy.

"We are going to be a family Mina-chan," Jiraiya tells the boy who whimpers in response getting the man to kiss his forehead reassuringly. "I'll adopt you if I have to and no one isn't going to stop me."

* * *

**Arashi: A sad and happy ending at the same time. I hope you guys like the oneshot. Please read and review.**


End file.
